1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a hub cap of car wheel; particularly, it relates to the improved structure of the hub cap which can easily be installed and removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the conventional skills, the structure of the hub cap of a wheel is mainly installed with some click flange bodies in equal spacings at the edges of the click ring and base body which is installed on the cover. Within one click flange, one pair of click holes is equipped which provides a click sheet in metal with its tail end slightly bending outward. One pair of the clicks is fixed in the click holes. When they are in use, the click sheet is squeezed in the connection place of the circular arc click at the inner edge of the car's wheel rim in order to make firmly catching in the click hole.
However, the structure of the above hub cap has the following disadvantages, namely:
1. When the hub cap is installed to or dismantled from the wheel, the heavy force is to be applied to the click sheet and the connection where the click sheet is squeezed with the circular arc of the inner edge of wheel rim for catching or disengagement. As the click sheet and the wheel rim catch for the connection are all made of metal material, they would rub each other with scratches on them when they are installed or dismanteled; as a result, the stability and good appearance of the click sheet will be affected.
2. Since the click sheet is made of metal, it can be squeezed into the wheel rim firmly without loosening or falling off. As the click sheet is jammed into the rim in the fixed manner, that would cause damage to the sheet which can not be replaced. That would waste the money.
3. As the metal click sheet has the strength but it lacks its flexibility; it would spend a lot of effort to push it into the wheel rim. When it is to be removed from the wheel rim, it would cause the user to have much inconvenience.
4. Since the metal click sheet lacks flexibility, it easily bends and suffers damage when it is pushed forwards into the wheel rim, causing the loosening of the hub cap. At that time, the click sheets are likely to fly out of the wheel rim to cause hazard.
In the conventional hub cap, the main feature is that, in the cap, there install a plurality of click sheets at regular spacing. In the click sheet, there is a groove in straight line manner for the placement of outer supporting ring. In the circumference of the outer supporting ring, there install outer convex bodies of the equal spacing. The outer convex body is inserted, one by one, into the click sheet which is jammed and made firmly by the click body.
The drawback of such conventional hub cap structure is that the outer supporting ring should be in line with the position of the click sheet, and then it is pushed into the connection place one by one. That would waste time, and it also requires the application of the force to push it into the connection which shows the design cause a user to waste time and effort.